Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Winter Fun
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Winter Fun. Sun and her friends are spreading holiday cheers. They will be getting ready for Christmas with their family and friends, practice for a talent show on Christmas Eve. Finally, Twilight is most excited because a new member of her family is due to arrive soon.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Winter Sign Up

It's a snowy day in Canterlot City, and many people around town are already getting for a very special holiday. Christmas. Around the city, people are decorating their homes, stores, and food places, getting the big christmas tree down at the square, and are getting ready for their holiday sales and specials.

In Canterlot High, all the students are having lunch in the cafeteria. Since it's hold, the cafeteria are serving hot food and hot drinks, including Granny Smith's famous hot apple cider. Sitting at a long table close to the window, Sun and her twelve friends are having some hot lunch and hot drinks.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Hooray! Christmas is only a few weeks away! I can't wait to celebrate!"

"Pinkie, you've been saying the same thing since Thanksgiving," Twilight says, giggling.

"That's Pinkie Pie for you," Applejack says.

"Yeah. She's always excited about holidays. More like any kind of occasion," Rainbow adds.

Rarity looks outside to see the snow, "I think the snow is looking lovelier every year. The white snow, the light blue icicles, and the red and green of the poinsettias. I don't think they'll ever go out of style."

"You said it," Adagio replies.

"I'm glad that we're going to spend the holidays with our families very soon," Twilight says.

Then Rainbow adds, "And like about three weeks of no school."

"Oh brother," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

Sonata then starts giggling.

Wire Wolf who is sitting next to Sun asks, "So Rarity, why did you want us all to come here?"

"Yeah. You said it urgent to talk about this during lunch," Sun replies.

"That's correct," Rarity says.

She brings out her laptop and turns on the screen. She then turns to the girls and boy to see. They all see special bulletin on the internet. There is a group of dancer, a band, a singinger, and a unicyclist. There is also big words in purple writing, "TALENT MANIA! DECEMBER 24TH"

"Talent Mania!" Falling Star questions.

"Yes. Apparently, there is going to be a special talent show right here in Canterlot City. The winner get a prize money and a all paid trip to Las Pegasus on New Years," Rarity says.

"Really, that sounds interestn'" Applejack says.

Then Rainbow says, "That is so cool."

Sun and the others begin to talk about the talent show that is going to happen in Canterlot City. They seem pretty excited.

Sun thinks about it, "Hmm, are we going to be able to do it? The contest is right on Christmas Eve."

"Maybe this could be a good opportunity to have fun together. We can spend time together on Christmas Eve, and we'll spend with our families on Christmas day," Twilight says.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Adagio says.

Aria nods her head," Sounds like this talent show is going to be epic."

"Do you think we get to dress in christmas stuff?" Sonata asks.

"I don't see why not," Rarity says.

Then Wire Wolf says, "I think you should sign up. It could be fun."

"And I'm sure families will love to see us perform," Sun says.

"And Talent Mania is a live show, we get to be on t.v," Rainbow says.

Then Pinkie chants with a big smile on her face, "Sign us up! Sign us up! Sign us up!"

"Okay, okay, I'll sign us up. Just give me a few minutes to register us," Rarity says.

Rarity turns her laptop screen to face her and begin to click on the buttons, and move the mouse to get The Rainbooms register for the contest.

Not long Rarity presses the last button, and happily says, "There we're all registered for the contest."

"Yippie!" Pinkie cheers.

"We are so going to rock the house!" Rainbow replies.

"If we're going to perform then we need to start coming with with new songs and dance routine," Sun says.

"We should make sure we got some new songs," Adagio agrees.

Pinkie asks, "How come we can't use the songs we already know?"

"Maybe we can still play some of the song that we know," Fluttershy says.

"I do agree about using the songs that we know, but it won't hurt coming up with new songs for the show, "Rarity says.

"It will make the crowd interested if we play new songs and our previous songs," Falling Star says.

Then Twilight says, "And maybe we can make them into Christmas songs."

"That's a good idea. After all, it is the holidays so we can write songs involving christmas. And maybe we can remake some of the old classic songs," Sun says.

"Sounds great. I think we're getting a good start on what we need to do for the now," Rainbow says.

"You can say that again," Wire Wolf says.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Regana's First Dance Steps

In Applejack's barn, Sun and her friends are going to get some practicing with their singing and dancing. It will be just them and Wire Wolf, but Sun and Pinkie have last minute babysitting duty which they don't mind at all.

Regana, Pumpkin Cake, and Pound Cake are playing with some for the toys they have.

Pinkie happily sits next to them, and says, "Okay kids, are you ready to see Sun and the Dazzlings practice for the big talent show."

"Sun sun! Dan dan!" Regana replies.

"That's right, your big sister is going to sing and dance while the rest of us watch to see what else we need for the snow," Pinkie says.

"Alright Pinkie, if we're all ready, we can begin," Adagio says.

"Make sure you keep an eyes on the babies. We don't want them wondering on the dance floor," Sun says.

"Don't worry darling, we'll make sure the children stay in one place and have a wonderful time with the show," Rarity says.

"Yeah. The kids won't be any trouble," Wire Wolf says.

Sun smiles, and says, "Thanks guys."

Sun and the Dazzlings gather to the middle of the barn and are in possession to perform their song and dance routine.

Rarity turns on the music from her phone that is connected to the speakers. Falling Star, Twilight and Applejack help make the light dim and shine on the four girls. The others are sitting on the chairs, floor, and bail of hay to see the performance. Soon, Sun starts off with the song.

Sun:

When I was just a little girl

My mama used to tuck me into bed

And she'd read me a story.

Adagio Dazzle:

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

Pinkie has her phone out recording the song.

Aria Blaze:

I'd lie in bed and think about

The person that I wanted to be

Sonata Dusk:

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

Soon the four girls pony up with their wings, ears, and extended hair as they dance on the floor.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free

Sonata Dusk:

(Come and set me free)

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be no, no, no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

Sun:

Oh yeah

Regana, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake smiles and clap her hands in reply. Sun and the Dazzlings continue to dance to the music.

Aria Blaze:

Someday I'm gonna find someone

That wants somebody's soul, heart and mind

Sun and the Dazzlings:

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Sun:

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

Sun and the Dazzlings:

(I will be there)

Sonata Dusk

I will be there for him

Sun and the Dazzlings:

Just as strong as he will be there for me

Adagio Dazzle:

When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be no, no, no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

The girls and Wire Wolf are liking out the music and the dance peformance is turning out. Just then, Sun and the Dazzlings stand in a circle with their back inside the circle as they slowly dance to the music.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I can slay

Adagio Dazzle:

(I can slay)

Sun and the Dazzlings:

my own dragons.

Adagio Dazzle:

(My own dragons)

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I can dream my own dreams.

Adagio Dazzle:

(My own dreams)

Sun and the Dazzlings:

My knight in shining armor

Adagio Dazzle:

(shining armor)

Sun and the Dazzlings:

is me.

Adagio Dazzle:

So I'm gonna set me free.

The girls then break the circle and continues to dance to the rhythm.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

The gang continue to smile as they watch the snow. When Fluttershy looks down she cans see the babies are smiling, but notices Regana is missing.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody

to come and set me free.

Sun:

(No)

Fluttershy looks around to wonder where Regana has gone off to.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Fluttershy looks ahead to see Regana is crawling to where Sun and the Dazzlings are dancing.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

oh I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Regana manages to get in front of the four girls with a big smile on her face. She then stands up and then moves her feet trying to jump and dance. Everyone sitting begin to smile, laugh at Regana's attempt to dance. Sun and the Dazzlings decides to let Regana join in.

Sun and the Dazzlings:

Don't wanna be no, no, no one else

I'd rather rescue myself.

Sun picks Regana up and all four girls stop in a pose when the music stop.

Soon everyone begin laughing as they all make their way to Regana.

Adagio says, "You know Sun, I think Regana has a good future of being on stage."

"I guess so. I still can't believe it. She barely walked a few days and already she's trying to dance," Sun says.

"You can say that again. She might become famous one day," Sonata says.

Twilight winks, "Let's not get carried away."

"Dan… dan…" Regana happily says.

Then Sun and the others begin laughing.

Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Twilight's Baby Excitement

In Canterlot City Hospital, Twilight is in the waiting room with her older brother, Shining Armor and her sister in law, Cadence. The three are wearing warm clothes, especially Cadence. Her stomach has grown big since the last ten month. The reason they're here is because of your monthly check up. Shining Armor and Cadence are due to have a baby around this snowy month.

Dr. Stables walks through the open door and says, "Shining Armor and Cadence."

Shining Armor and Twilight help Cadence walk to the room for the appointment.

When they enter the room, Dr. Stables along with Sweet Heart are checking on the baby. Dr. Stables uses a stethoscope to place on Cadence's stomach. Cadence and Shining Armor have been happy about their baby for months.

Dr. Stables removes the stethoscope, "The heartbeat is normal, and your baby is healthy."

"Can I hear it?" Twilight asks.

"Of course," Dr. Stables answers.

Twilight leans her head to Cadence's stomach and hears the baby's heart beating. Suddenly, the stomach wiggles a bit.

Cadence giggles, "Looks like the baby knows that her aunt is close by."

"I'll bet the baby wants to meet us," Shining Armor says.

"True, but the baby won't be due for a couple of more weeks. I'll give it on Christmas Eve to New Years' Eve," Dr. Stables says.

"That's interesting to know. At least we'll end up having a fun time during the holidays," Twilight says.

After the doctor appointment, Twilight and her family are at the Sweet Cafe. Pinkie passes them menus skates to the nest table.

"So Twilight, how does it feel that you're going to be the baby's aunt?" Shining Armor asks.

"I'm so excited. And I'm very happy for you tow. In a few short weeks, you're going to be parents and I'm going to be an aunt," Twilight happily says.

"We're excited too. And I think the baby is excited to meet us too," Cadence says with a calm smile looking down at her stomach.

She slowly rubs it like she will be doing when her child is born.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling, "Hey Twilight."

Twilight turns her head to see Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest are walking to the table and sitting next to them.

"Hi girls, how is things going at Crystal Prep?" Twilight asks.

"Going good, except midterms are coming up soon. It's snowing and we're stuck inside," Indigo says.

"You know that once the exams are over we get to play in the snow all we want," Sugarcoat says.

Indigo rolls her eyes, "I know."

"So how are things going?" Lemon asks.

"Fine. We just went to the doctor earlier," Twilight says.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that Dean Cadence is due to have a baby soon," Sunny says.

Cadence giggles, "You need to call me Dean when we're out of school. There's no need to be formal."

"But Still, aren't you excited that you're going to have your first baby?" Sour asks with a smile.

Then grumbles, "Despite the pain you're going to go through."

Indigo slightly hits Sour on the arm.

Sunny asks, "So do you know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"After a few testing and check ups, the doctor says it's possible that the baby is going to be a girl," Shining Armor answers.

"Really?" The Shadowbolt girls ask with glee.

"Have you come up with a name for her?" Sunny asks.

"We haven't decided yet, but we have a few options. We're hoping to wait until the baby is born to officially decide," Cadence answers.

"Can't wait," Lemon says.

"I'll bet the baby will be beautiful like Cadence," Sunny says.

"And maybe they'll be athletic like Shining Armor," Indigo adds.

Sour says to Twilight, "Make sure to send us some pictures when the baby is born."

"Promise," Twilight says, showing a smile on her face.

Then Lemon asks, "So Twilight, Pinkie texted me about you and the Rainbooms are being in the talent show."

"We sure are. We'll be playing our music," Twilight says.

"Cool. We're being in the show too. We're going to be doing a dance routine," Sunny says.

"Really now?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. They have categories for the kind of talent perform in the show. Best Dance, Music, Performance, and other categories," Sour says.

"There will be ten categories and the first place winner from each one will be competing for the grand prize," Sugarcoat adds.

"That's good to know," Twilight says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Shadowbolts and The Rainbooms make it to the finals," Lemon says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "We'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Fluttershy's Christmas Lullaby

In the nursery of the Cakes Residence, Fluttershy is watching the babies. Sun, Pinkie, and the Cakes have important errands to take care of, and Fluttershy is the only one available. She watch to see the babies playing together. Regana, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are playing with bells, steamers, and other fun stuff.

Fluttershy then notices that the babies are beginning to yawn and their eyes are looking sleepy.

Fluttershy walks to the babies, "I think it's time for you to have a nap."

Fluttershy picks the babies up and take them upstairs to the twins' bedroom. Once in the room, Fluttershy law the babies down, and tuck then in inside the crib. Fluttershy looks outside to see the snow falling from the sky

"You know. I know a song for the holiday. It's a that I know of, but made it my own version of it," Fluttershy says.

The babies smiles and are still sleepy.

"Alright, I'm going to sing you a christmas lullaby," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy sits on a chair close to the crib

Fluttershy:

Silent night, starry night

All is calm, all is bright

'Round the forest, parents and young

Gentle creatures everyone

Home in burrows deep

Home in their burrows deep

Fluttershy looks outside to see the snow falling from the sky.

Fluttershy:

Silent night, starry night

Snowfall makes the meadows white

The babies in the crib are starting to get sleepy.

Fluttershy:

Huddle close to keep family warm

Tomorrow's dawn will bring Christmas morn

Now the day is done

Now that the day is done

Fluttershy then imagines herself in the forest walking through the white snow wearing winter clothes. She looks around to see the animals are going in their homes to sleep for the winter.

Fluttershy:

Silent night, starry night

Leaves are still and the moon's in sight

Fluttershy sits on a bench to see snow fall.

Standing in the snow wearing winter clothes are the Wondertones. Rarity, Big Mac, Toe-Tapper and Torch song

Fluttershy:

Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed

Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows

Fluttershy and The Wondertones:

Sleep in beautiful peace

Sleep in beautiful peace

Fluttershy:

Oh-whoa

The Wondertones:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

Fluttershy gets up from the bench and walks in the snow.

Fluttershy:

Oh-whoa-oh-oh

The Wondertones:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

She then slowly spins around as she travels through the snow.

Fluttershy:

Oh-whoa-oh-oh

The Wondertones:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

The snow continues to fall gently from the sky, and lands on Fluttershy's nose.

Fluttershy:

Oh-whoa

The Wondertones:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

Fluttershy then lies down on the nice and calm snow.

Fluttershy and The Wondertones:

Sleep in beautiful peace

The wind continues to blow and the snow gently travels through it.

Fluttershy:

Sleep in beautiful peace...

The babies is now falling asleep in the crib due to the lullaby. Fluttershy has fallen sleeping sitting on the chair next to them. Through the window, the snow continues to gently falls from the sky like soft feathers. The four continues to sleep without being disturbed.

Silent Night (Fluttershy Version) from MLP It's a Pony Kind of Christmas


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Chaotic Tree Decorating

In the living room of Sun's home, she and her human family are going to decorate their christmas tree. Sun and Screwball are bringing boxes of tree decorations and place them on the floor of the living room. Discord carries the tree inside. He carries the tree, and then places it on the pot. Then Screwball turns the screws so the tree will stay in place. Finally, Sun wraps a special red skirt with white frills on the bottom of the tree.

"Wow! This has to be the biggest tree we ever had," Screwball says.

"Yep. I say I made quite a find," Discord says.

"You sure did," Screwball replies.

"Alright you two, let's start decorating the tree," Sun says.

Sun looks around, and asks, "Where's Regana?"

"I don't know. She was here a minute a go," Discord says.

Discord walks to one of the christmas boxes and is going to grab one of the decorations. Suddenly, Regana pops out of the box holding bells in her hands, and wearing the star on her head. Then she begins to ring them.

She happily says, "Mewy Christmas!"

"Regana," Discord replies.

Sun and Screwball giggle to see the baby ringing the bells with a big smile on her face. Discord picks her up. The he places her on the couch.

"Well then, let's get on decorating," Discord says.

Discord, Sun and Screwball begin to decorating the tree. First they grab the christmas lights out of the box. Of course, they have to get it untangled. With the three of them working together, they are able to untangle the lights pretty quick.

Screwball quickly runs around the tree and place the christmas lights on the tree. She laughs as she puts them on each layer of the tree. Soon, all the christmas lights are on the tree.

After that, they begin to put on fake white snow on the tree. Regana throws the fake snow into the air and lands on her head. Then she lets out a giggle. After that, they wrap the dree around with red fuzzy streamers.

Discord, Sun, and Screwball put the candy canes on the tree ranches. Screwball decides to sneak a few candy canes as well.

After placing the candy canes on the tree and getting Screwball stop eating them, they finally put the christmas ornaments on the branches of the christmas tree. They colored round glass ornaments, figures of snow men, reindeers, and dancers, and other kinds of pretty ornaments.

Sun helps baby Regana put a few ornaments on the tree. Regana and Sun smile to see the colors on the tree.

After setting everything on the tree, Discord grabs the star that he places on the table.

Discord presents the star to Sun and Regana, "Arlight, are you both ready."

"Sure am," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Sun asks.

Screwball walks to the door and opens it, and is surprised to see a familiar face… Eris.

"Hello everyone!" Eris says.

"Auntie Eris!" Screwball says, hugging her aunt.

"Hi Screwy. It's great to see you," Eris says.

Sun walks up to Eris holding the baby, "Hi Aunt Eris, it's great to see you."

"I'm great to see you too Sun," Eris says.

She then notices Regana, "Aww, and is this my new baby niece I've been hearing about."

"That's right. This is Regana. Regana this is your aunt Eris," Discord says.

Eris holds her and lifts her up with glee, "It's very nice to meet you Regana. I'm Eris, you're aunty."

Regana giggles and laughs with glee.

Eirs says, "I can see you already decorated the house."

"Yeah. We were just about to put the star on the top of the tree," Screwball says.

"Then it looks like I'm just in time for our special family tradition. The newest member of our family gets to put the star on top and light up the tree. And that's someone is sweet little, Regana," Eris says.

The five head to the tree to put the star on top. Sung rabs the star and gives it to the baby. Discord holds on to the baby and lifts her up to the top. Then Regana happily places the star on the tree just right.

Then Sun then plugs in the light and shows the button. Regana happily presses the button and the tree lights up, including the star. Regana smiles and clap her hands to see the tree glow all over and loves it.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Let the Snow Fall

In the evening of Canterlot City, Falling Star is walking on the sidewalk to see the beautiful decorations. The city is full of colors, lights, and beautiful white snow. Falling Star sighs to feel the snow falling on to her face. She sticks her tongue out and catches a snowflake on her tongue.

Falling Star then begins to hear music and it's playing her favorite song. She then begins to sing it.

Falling Star and Choir:

Lalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalala

Falling Star then goes into the park where a lot of snow have cover the ground.

Falling Star:

Oh the weather outside is frightful,

But the fire is so delightful,

And since we've no place to go,

Falling Star:

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Falling Star continues to walk down the park path.

Falling Star:

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I've bought some corn for popping,

Falling Star looks to see people have a fire in a can and open it to see popcorn coming out of it.

Falling Star:

The lights are turned way down low,

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Falling Star continues to walk as the snow falls.

Falling Star:

When we finally kiss goodnight,

Choir:

(kiss goodnight)

Falling Star leans close to a snow man.

Falling Star:

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

Choir:

(in the storm)

Falling Star then grabs the scarf from the snowman.

Falling Star:

But if you'll really hold me tight,

Choir:

(hold me tight)

Falling Star and Choir:

All the way home I'll be warm.

She then hugs herself and spins around in circles.

Falling Star:

Well, the fire is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still good-bying,

Falling Star walks on the sidewalk and stop to see a nutcracker and a ballerina.

Falling Star:

But as long as you love me so,

The nutcracker and the ballerina kiss when a heart of Christmas lights appear.

Falling Star:

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Falling Star looks up to see the snow falling from the sky.

Choir:

(lalalalala)

Falling Star:

Lalala

Let it snow

Wooaaahh

Whoo-ooa-aaah

Falling Star look to see many people playing in the snow. Ice skating, building snowmen, and making snow angels.

Choir:

(Snow, snow)

Falling Star:

Lalalala

Choir:

(snow, snow)

Falling Star:

Lalalalalala

Choir:

(snow, snow)

Falling Star:

Lalalaaa-

Falling Star sits on the bench to see everyone having a good time.

Falling Star:

When we finally kiss goodnight,

Choir:

(kiss goodnight)

Falling Star walks to a different snowman.

Falling Star:

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

Choir:

(in the storm)

The snow blows a little.

Falling Star:

But if you'll really hold me tight,

Choir:

(hold me tight)

Falling Star hugs herself with her arms.

Falling Star and Choir:

All the way home I'll be warm

Then Falling Star spins around in circles.

Falling Star:

Well, the fire is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still good-bying,

But as long as you love me so,

Falling Star walks down the street and looks to see a few couples dancing.

Falling Star:

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Falling Star then walks down the sidewalk into the neighborhood.

Falling Star:

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Falling Star walks down the path to her home. Then sits on the bench at her front porch.

Choir:

(Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!)

Falling Star:

Let It Snow!

Let it Snow from Phineas and Ferb


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Operation: Mistletoe

In the halls of Canterlot High, Rainbow is getting her things from her locket. After she grabs her books, she closes it so she can get in class. However, she ends up running into a familiar and annoying boy.

"Hello Rainbows, how is my favorite girl," the boy says.

Rainbow groans, "Hello Zephyr."

"I just came to ask you for something important," Zephyr says.

"What's that?" Rainbow asks.

"This," Zephyr says, presenting something over his and Rainbow's head.

Rainbow looks up to see Zephyr is holding a strange plant full of green leaves, white berries of some kind and has a red ribbon attached to it.

"Uh Zephyr, what is that?" Rainbow asks.

Zephyr answers, "A mistletoe. If two people stands under it, they have to kiss each other."

Zephyr is about to kiss Rainbow, but she has him kiss her text book and pushes him away.. Then she walks away with an annoyed look on her face. Zephyr looks to see Rainbow leaving, but is not going to give up.

Rainbow is in her classroom reading a book when she feels something hovering over her. She looks up to see the mistletoe. Then quickly turns around to see Zephyr.

"Wanna kiss me now Rainbow?" Zephyr asks.

Rainbow hits him on the head with her textbook, "No."

"Ow!" Zephyr replies.

Rainbow then goes to her locker to put her books away. She turns the knobs for the combination, and opens it to find a shocking surprise.

Zephery is standing in her locker, and says, "Come on Rainbows, you know that you can't deny the vow of this little plant."

"But I can try," Rainbow says.

Then slams her locker close locking Zephyr Breeze inside. Then walks away in a huff.

"Aww, you're just playing hard to get Rainbows. Um, do you think you can let me out now?" Zephyr says from inside the locker.

Lastly, Rainbow has finish P.E class and walks into the girls locker room. She then gasp in shock to see Zephyr is waiting for her next to the lockers.

"Please Rainbow, just one little kiss," Zephyr says, holding the mistletoe.

Rainbow face begins to turn red, "What are you doing in the girls locker room?! Get out!"

Then she throws Zephyr out of the girls locker room, and slams the door. Zephyr is dizzy from the bang and is seeing christmas stars over his head.

Rainbow reaches the cafeteria and is having lunch with her friends. But because of her misfortune with Zephyr, she isn't feeling very hungry. She has her head on the table and continues to goran in defeat.

"What's wrong Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks.

"Your brother is driving me nuts," Rainbow answers, still having her head on the table.

Fluttershy becomes confused.

Sun steps in, "Zephyr has been trying to kiss Rainbow under a mistletoe all day, and she doesn't like it one bit."

"Yeah. He was in the girls locker room earlier. He's lucky that no one was around to see him," Aria says.

"I think Zephyr is getting too carried away for asking Rainbow for a kiss," Adagio says.

"My brother can be impossible sometimes," Fluttershy says.

"And he won't give up until he gives Rainbow a kiss," Twilight says.

Just then, Zephyr comes over, and says, "Hey Rainbows."

"Zephyr," Rainbow groans.

Zephyr holds out the mistletoe and says, "Alright Rainbow, there's no way of getting out of this, and I'm not leaving until I get a christmas kiss."

Rainbow is really getting streams because of Zephyr.

She calms down, and says, "Sure Zephyr, I'll give you some christmas love."

"You will?" Zephyr asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's do it over there," Rainbow says.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Zephyr says.

Rainbow takes Zephyr away from the table making the girls and Wire Wolf confused. With a loud thud, Rainbow comes back to the table with the mistletoe in her hand. The others look to see that Rainbow has throw Zephyr into the trash can with his feet sticking out.

"She sure showed him," Applejack says.

"Instead of a christmas kiss, Rainbow gave him a christmas punch," Sonata says.

Then the others start laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode: 8: The Holiday Baby Shower

In the living room of Twilight Sparkle's house, Sun and the gang, along with many friends and family Cadence and Shining Armor invite are celebrating a baby shower for the new baby that will be coming very soon.

Cadence is sitting on the couch with Twilight, Sun, and the others. Spike is also sitting next to Cadence and is very excited.

"So Cadence, Twilight told us that it's a big possibility that the baby is going to be a girl," Pinkie says.

"According to the doctor, it's a possibility," Cadence says.

"Oh, you must be so happy that the baby will be coming soon," Rarity says.

Cadence giggles, "I know. I can't wait for my baby to come and meet us all. I do hope I can do a good job being her mother."

"Why you think you wouldn't?" Rainbow asks.

"To be honest, when I was a little girl I was an orphan," Cadence says.

Everyone gasp in shock.

"You were?" Fluttershy asks.

"You didn't have a family?" Applejack asks.

"Well, not at first. My parents died when I was a baby so I didn't remember them. I was raised by foster parents, and they were very nice to me," Cadence says.

"I remember Celestia saying that you were her niece, how you met her?" Sun asks.

"Well, both my father parents died of a disease when I was starting my first at Crystal Prep. I never felt so alone before. That's when Celestia came over and decided to take care of me," Cadence explains.

"And I couldn't be more happier to have you in my family," Celestia says walking along.

The girls laugh with smiles on their faces.

Then Fluttershy asks, "Cadence, how did you and Shining Armor first met."

Cadence sighs with a smile, "I remember it like it was yesterday. Shining Armor and I met during orientation at Crystal Prep."

"What was Twilight during that time?" Spike asks.

"Twilight wasn't born yet. It happened when Shining Armor and I were at school. Every year a new student has a student chaperon for the first year. Shining Armor was sophomore and he became my guide. I guess soon after that, we both became close to each other," Cadence explains.

She then rolls her eyes, "Of course, I also have an old encounter with Bulk. He's has a major crush on me and wanted me to date him. Over the years, Bulk kept trying to get close to me, but my heart belongs to someone else at the time."

"And that someone is my big brother," Twilight adds.

"That's right," Cadence says.

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie say, "Aww! That's so sweet!"

"Sounds sappy if you ask me," Rainbow says.

"Agree," Aria replies.

"Oh you two," Sonata says.

"What? You have to admit, it is mushy," Aria says.

"Come on Aria, love is supposed to be mushy, sappy, and romantic," Pinkie says.

Rarity says, "Alright Pinkie, let's just listen to Cadence."

"So was he able to get it through his head that Shining Armor is who you're into?" Rainbow asks.

"He did. Once we graduated from college," Cadence says.

"Oh boy," Adagio replies.

Then Twilight asks, "So Cadence, have you come up with a name for the baby."

"Yes. And you specifically have a girl name right about now," Falling Star says.

"I have so many options, it's kind of hard to choose which one is perfect for my baby. I was thinking on naming my baby when it's born," Cadence says.

"I think that's a splendid idea. Then you will get to see what the baby looks like," Rarity says.

"Do you think the baby will be going to Crystal Prep or Canterlot High when she gets older?" Sonata asks.

Sun laughs, "Sonata, the baby isn't born yet, and you're talking about her going to high school."

"Good point," Sonata replies.

"Still, I can't wait to see what the baby looks like. Then I'll be able to make stylish outfits for her," Rarity says.

"I also have a stuffed bunny for the baby to play with," Fluttershy says.

"And I got her some story books for the baby too," Twilight says.

Cadences smiles, "Sounds like the baby will have a lot of good friends when she comes to the world. And I'm sure the baby will love every last minute of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Final Winter Countdown

In one of the classrooms of CHS, the school bell rings meaning that class has come to an end.

But before the students, go Ms. Cheerlie says, "And I hope you're all prepared, because final exams for this semester are in one weeks!"

Among the group if students, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and the rest of the gang either gasp, groan, or whimper to hear about the finals. Sun, Falling Star, Wire Wolf, and Sun are the only ones not in a panic

Twilight says, "Don't worry, guys. We're gonna ace these finals!"

Twilight Sparkle:

Hey, it's true, no stoppin' now

You're facin' a big test

The gang are in Twilight's room for a study group. The girls are doing fun activities while Sun, Wire Wolf, and Falling Star has their school supplies ready to study.

Twilight Sparkle:

So much to do, so much to learn

So bring it, be your best

Twilight then grabs the book and toss them to her friends.

Twilight Sparkle:

Feeling doubts, forgetting facts

Won't get you to the top

One of them lands on Rainbow who is sleeping and wakes her up

Twilight Sparkle:

If you're gonna make it

You got to pull out all the stops

Twilight turns the chalkboard to reveal a schedule.

Twilight Sparkle:

You've got to rise up to the top of the class

Go straight to the top of the class

Applejack and Sonata are stacking up the books while Aria is playing a video game. Twilight comes over, and Arai simply grabs the book from the stack pile and reads it.

Twilight Sparkle:

Rise up to the top of the class

Go straight to the top of the class

Rarity and Adagio are reading their books, but Twilight caught them reading fashion magazines. Rainbow is spinning a book on her finger, but Twilight grabs it and has her read it.

Twilight Sparkle:

The hard part is getting goin'

To get your mind on track

Twilight shows the gang an equation and set up a timer for them. The girls and boy work on the problem.

Twilight Sparkle:

Put aside all those distractions

'Cause there's no turnin' back

When time is up, Twilight writes down the answer is 4. So far, Sun, Falling Star, and Wire Wolf are the only ones who have the answer. The others have no clue

Twilight Sparkle:

But you know it just gets better

When you see the end in sight

Twilight knows that her friends needs help studying, but how. Angel starts hopping all over to get their attention, and causes Rarity's magazine to land on the ground.

Twilight Sparkle:

Take it on, start going strong

You can get it right!

Just then Twilight has an idea. She going to help her friends study their own way.

The Equestria Girls:

You can get it right!

You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class

First, the girls help Rainbow Dash study by racing across the track on a timer with Wire Wolf as her opponent. When she reaches the finish line. She writes the answer to the question.

The Equestria Girls:

Go straight to the top of the class

Rise up (up!) to the top of the class

Twilight and Sun help Rarity study by using her sewing techniques.

The Equestria Girls:

Go straight to the top of the class

You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class

Sun and Falling Star help the Dazzlings by performing their singing and dancing routine.

The Equestria Girls:

Go straight to the top of the class

Rise up (up!) to the top of the class

Go straight to the top of the class

Falling Star and Fluttershy's animals help Fluttershy study with her exams.

The Equestria Girls:

Flash by flash, card by card

Rememberin' all that you know

Put yourself through all the paces

Take a seat, it's time to show

Twilight help Pinkie with her study by having her problem written on a balloon. Pinkie has an idea for the answer and uses a balloon to arranged as her answer. Twilight pops the balloon that has the right answer inside.

The Equestria Girls:

Step by step, start it small

Look how much you can grow

Wire Wolf helps Applejack study by using her building skills. She creates an atom with light bulbs and wood. She turns them on and see them light up.

The Equestria Girls:

Now you're lookin' at all aces

Take a seat, it's time to show

The gang gather in Twilight's room for the last day of their study group before their winter finals for the semester.

All:

You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class

Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!)

Rise up (up!) to the top of the class

Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!)

Soon the Mane Twelve are working on their winter exams. Thanks to their special study group with Twilight and the others, they are able to figure out what the answers are right away.

All:

Rise up (up!) to the top of the class

Go straight to the top of the class

Ms. Cheerlie is writing their grades for the exam. Once she is done, she places them on the table.

All:

And you know you can make it

You know what you've got

Each of the twelve friends look at their exam and are happy to see their results.

All:

You've got to rise up!

All twelve friends leave the classroom with As on all of their exams.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Beginning Winter Break

The bell of Canterlot high rings, and all the students are let out of class. Everyone are excited that now they are on winter break. Many of the students put their things in their locker and head home for the break.

In the cafeteria, Sun and her friends are having some lunch. They have christmas cookies, hot cider, and other christmas themed hot food and drinks.

Rarity smiles, and says, "I'm glad that we're done with finals. Now we have time to get ready for the show and holiday with our family."

"I can't wait. After Christmas day, I'm going to throw a Day After Christmas Party!" Pinkie cheers.

"Is that really a thing?" Wire Wolf asks.

"To her it is," Sun says.

"You're right," Wire Wolf says.

"Still. Can you believe that it's only four more days until the talent show starts. We are so going to rock this holiday and the show," Rainbow says.

"I know. But remember, Sugarcoat and the girls are going to be at the show too, so they're going to be tough competition," Twilight says.

"Not to mention, anyone else who will be competing in the show. We can't risk to get over confident," Adagio says.

Sonata says, "She's right. That is why she is the leader of the Dazzlings."

"So Sun, are you and Wire Wolf going to do anything special for the holiday?" Aria asks.

Sun and Wire Wolf's cheeks are starting to turn red.

"Um what do you mean Aria?" Sun asks.

"I mean, are you two planning on going on a holiday date or something before christmas?" Aria adds.

Wire Wolf stammers, "Uh, well, uh, we're don't doing anything special for the holiday. I'm helping Sugar Plum with the holiday drive at the Homeless Center."

"My Aunt Eris is here so I'm going to spend time with my family. I'm also going to visit Princess Twilight and my Equestrian friends and family too. And you know on Christmas Eve, we're going to be in the talent show," Sun adds, with her cheeks red.

"Aww, so you two won't be giving each other Christmas love," Fluttershy says.

"Well, I guess we're going to be busy with things," Wire Wolf says.

"Yeah. We just don't have too much time to go out together or anything like that," Sun adds.

Then Applejack asks, "Who what y'all got plan for the holidays? I know that a certain someone is suspecting to have their first niece soon."

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited about it. I can't wait to see what the baby looks like. I really can't wait to teach the baby about everything I have learned," Twilight says.

"So you're just going to teach the baby stuff. Talk about boring," Rainbow says.

"There's nothing wrong in teaching the baby things or giving them advice, but make sure you try to make it fun for them. My mother told me that is how children learn that way. When they play, they learn and gain experience," Sun says.

"Wow! I never knew you were so good with children Sun," Falling Star says.

"You have to remember I have a little brother and sister in Equestrian, and now I have baby Regana. I think it's mostly involved with experience," Sun says.

"I know what you mean. I remember when Apple Bloom was little, I helped my ma take care of her all the time. When uh, you know my parents weren't around anymore, I took responsibility of taking care of Apple Bloom along with Granny. I guess that's how her and I became really close," Apple Bloom says.

"That almost the same with me and Sweetie Belle. My mother and father work or go on trips a lot, so I acted like a mother figure," Rarity says.

Then Rainbow says, "I may not be related to Scootaloo, but I'm glad to be her big sister figure."

"Sounds like a lot of us have siblings that we end up bonding over the years. I wonder who would me and the new baby would bond," Twilight says.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'm sure you two will love each other like sister would," Sun says.

The girls nod their heads in reply.


End file.
